Wild Animals University (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of Monsters University. Cast *Mike Wazowski - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *James P. "Sulley" Sullivan - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Randall "Randy" Boggs - Young Ronno (Bambi II) *Dean Hardscrabble - Reirei (The Lion Guard) *Scott "Squishy" Squibbles - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) *Don Carlton - Streaky The Supercat (Krypto the Superdog) *Art - Rolly (101 Dalmatians) *Terry and Terry Perry - Peri and Entree (Spliced) *Professor Knight - Mr. Hose (31 Minutes) *Frank McCay - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Johnny Worthington - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Chet Alexander - Cheezi (with Chungu as an extra The Lion Guard) *Mrs. Squibbles - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Brock Pearson - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Claire Wheeler - Stellaluna (Stellaluna) *Carrie Williams - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Karen Graves - Mei Mei (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Baboso Goretega - Tulio Triviño (31 Minutes) *George Sanderson - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Javier Rios - Sopapiballoon (31 Minutes) *Nadya Petrov - Cindy Miraflores (31 Minutes) *Omar Harris - Policarpo Avendaño (31 Minutes) *Perry Boleslaw - Mico the Micophone (31 Minutes) *Dirk Pratt - Mucus the Mucusphone (31 Minutes) *Brynn Larson - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Roy "Big Red" O'Growlahan - Cosimo Gianni (31 Minutes) *Professor Brandywine - Pepito (Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation) *Librarian - Cachirula (31 Minutes: The Movie) *Chip Goff - Warlock Egg (Another Movie of Eggs and A Chicken) *Reggie Jacobs - Talons of Thunder (Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-celent Adventure) *Britney Davis - Inez (Huevocartoon) *Crystal DubOis - Eggspears (Huevocartoon) *Heather Olson - Kie Huevo Ta (Huevocartoon) *Naomi Jackson - Lancha (Another Movie of Eggs and A Chicken) *Taylor Holbrook - Getrudis (Another Movie of Eggs and A Chicken) *Carla Delgado - Audrey (Home on the Range) *Debbie Gabler - Soost the Puma (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Donna Soohoo - Trixie the Kangaroo (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Marcia Garcia - Lola the Panda Bear (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Violet Steslicki - Mittens (Bolt) *Rosie Levin - Muhanga (The Lion Guard) *Nancy Kim - Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) *Rhonda Boyd - Tanya (An American Tail) *Sonia Lewis - Tiifu (The Lion Guard) *Susan Jensen - Zuri (The Lion Guard) *Slug Student - Whizzer (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *The Smile Squad - Birds (Rio) *Jay - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Kay - Benjamin Clawhauser (Zootopia) *Trey - Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) *Fay - Flash (Zootopia) *Ray - Finnick (Zootopia) *Jerry Jablonski - Stilts (Beanie Babies) *Bob Gunderson - Guaripolo (31 Minutes) *Betty Stevenson - Pinky (Beanie Babies) *Carl Johnson - Jack (Webkinz) *Carla "Killer Claws" Benitez - Tito (Oliver and Company) *Carol Dallmar - Buster (The Fearless Four) *Clive Carver - Fred (The Fearless Four) *Darryl Payne - Tortellini (The Fearless Four) *Dorothy "The Pink Widow" Newbern - Gwendolyn (The Fearless Four) *Earl "The Terror" Thompson - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Hank "The Tank" Knapp - Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) *Jason Chiang - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Raj Kapoor - B-Dawg (Buddies) *Rufus Remerez - Buddha (Buddies) *The Kowlaski Sisters - Various Female Felines *Tommy Gill - Jaime Jaguar (Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation) *Walter "Wailing Walt" Friedman - Sunday (Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation) *Willy Nowiki - Demosthenes (Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation) *Oozma Kappa Team - Various Wild Animals and Dinosaurs *Roar Omega Roar Team - Various Villain Animals and Dinosaurs *Jaws Theta Chi Team - Various Winnie the Pooh, The Lion Guard, and Zootopia Characters *Slugma Slugma Kappa Team - Various A Bug's Life Characters *Python Nu Kappa Team - Various Female Animal Characters *Eta Hiss Hiss Team - Various Dinosaurs (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, The Land Before Time series, The Good Dinosaur, Disney's Dinosaur (2000), and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story; etc.) *Young Mike Wazowski - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Archie the Scare Pig - Remy (Ratatouille) *The CDA - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Roz - Spunky (Beanie Babies) *Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Norm (Norm of the North) Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Monsters University Movie Spoofs